As computing devices and other electronic devices have become smaller, thinner lighter, and more frequently incorporated into the active lifestyles of users, there has been an increased desire to improve the physical characteristics of the devices to better adapt to the lives of the users. For example, flexible devices provide many advantages to users including, an increased comfort during use, and a decreased risk of device damage. Accordingly, there is a need for flexible computing devices and flexible components thereof, including a flexible battery.